The Adventurous Times of Claire Preston
by RichelleD
Summary: Die abenteuerlichen Zeiten von Claire Preston in Hogwarts. Sie kennt jeden, und jeder kennt ihre Familie, und doch gibt es Geheimnisse, die keiner erahnen konnte. Kaum kommt sie nach Hogwarts werden alte Gewohnheiten und Streitigkeiten überholt und eine neue Art zu denken setzt ein.


One – Moving pains & Moving pleasures

Schnaubend hob ich den mittlerweile schon 25sten Karton hoch und fragte mich zum x-ten Mal, _warum zur Hölle ich keine Magie benutzen durfte_.

‚Du musst den Nachbarn nicht unbedingt zeigen, wie gut du zaubern kannst, ' das war die rätselhafte Antwort meiner Eltern darauf. Nett.

Nur weil ich 3 Jahre lang Privatunterricht hatte - was nebenbei bemerkt übrigens auf deren Mist gewachsen war, und nicht auf meinen, ich wollte von Anfang an nach Hogwarts, aber nein…

Als dieser Karton auch endlich verstaut war schaute ich zufrieden auf den, nun vollen, Umzugswagen.

Ein heiser geschrienes „Claire!", war das letzte was ich hörte, bevor ich von gelocktem, schwarzem Haar umgeben war.

Langsam löste sich meine beste Freundin von mir, und blickte mich mit großen, blauen Augen an. Tara sah mit ihrer Milchkaffe-Hautfarbe und den riesigen hellblauen Augen einfach umwerfend aus, und ich hätte bestimmt Komplexe bekommen, wenn ich nicht mindestens genauso viele Komplimente bekäme wie sie.

Meine dunkelbraunen, langen, gelockten Haare mit den roten Spitzen und die tiefgrünen Augen, ergaben scheinbar einen guten Kontrast zu Tara, und so konnte ich mich über mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit nicht beklagen.

„Hey du Nuss, hör auf deinen Gedanken nachzuhängen und bleib in Gedanken bei mir, ich will den letzten Tag den ich mit dir hier habe wenigstens genießen können!" die nicht gerade liebenswürdige Stimme meiner besten Freundin holte mich aus meinen Überlegungen und als ich ihren Blick sah, bereute ich sofort es gewagt zu haben, ihr nicht zuzuhören, das war nämlich eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie gar nicht leiden konnte. „Tut mir Leid, ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, dass dieses Kleid dir sehr gut steht."

Was es wirklich tat, es war ein weißes Sommerkleid mit blauen Blümchen.

Sofort war Tara wieder besänftigt und wedelte mit einem Brief vor meiner Nase herum, einem Brief der mir sehr bekannt vorkam, denn ich hatte jedes Jahr seit meinem elften Geburtstag einen solchen Brief bekommen, ebenso wie sie, jedoch - „Heißt das…" fing ich an, und wurde von dem laut gerufenem ‚JA!' meiner Freundin unterbrochen. Einen Moment lang starrte ich Tara nur erschrocken an, und dann fingen wir an wie bescheuert auf und ab zu hüpfen.

„Du gehst nach Hogwarts…"

„… dann können wir zusammen…"

„… das Schloss unsicher machen!"

„Sowas wie uns, haben die noch nie erlebt!"

Meine Eltern kamen nach unten, und guckten uns eine Weile belustigt zu, wie Tara und ich uns freuten, dann unterbrachen sie unseren Freudentanz als wir anfingen im Kreis um sie herum zu tanzen und zu singen. „Los, packt endlich fertig, Tara wird bei uns wohnen, und wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Als ich an diesem Abend erschöpft in mein neues Bett fiel, musste ich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Tara mit nach Hogwarts kam immer noch lächeln. Und dann noch die ganzen Leute, denen ich endlich wieder begegnete, Tara kannte nicht so viele Hexen und Zauberer, aber ich kannte eine ganze Menge, und die meisten von ihnen gingen nach Hogwarts. Außerdem sah ich meine besten Freunde endlich wieder.

Tara und ich würden sicherlich unseren Spaß haben.

Two – The Hogwartsexpress

Freudig hüpfte ich vor Tara und meinen Eltern her, und blieb zwischen der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 am Kings Cross Bahnhof stehen, und lehnte mich betont lässig dagegen.

Ich freute mich schon wahnsinnig ein paar alte Freunde wieder zu treffen, denn mit den meisten von ihnen stand ich noch immer in Kontakt.

Tara die im Gegensatz zu mir nicht so oft umgezogen war, kannte kaum jemanden außer mir, doch ich lernte durch das umziehen von Zaubererdorf zu Zaubererdorf und meiner Angehörigkeit zu einer wirklich angesehenen Familie eine Menge Leute kennen.

Tara lehnte sich zu mir an die Wand, und schon fielen wir sozusagen hindurch.

Quietschend blickte ich mich um und erkannte schon den ersten mir bekannten Kopf.

„Harry Potter!" schrie ich laut, gegen den Lärm sich verabschiedender Familien an, und er wandte sich mir sofort überrascht zu. Als sich nicht sofort Erkennen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte, schnaubte ich ziemlich undamenhaft „Harry James Potter, nur weil du seit letztem Jahr dauernd in der Zeitung standest, und gegen Voldemort gekämpft hast, bedeutet das NICHT, dass du einen Grund hast, alte Freunde zu vergessen!"

Lilys roter Haarschopf war neben Harry aufgetaucht, als sie schauen wollte, wer ihren Sohn so ansprach. Sie jedoch erkannte mich gleich wieder und lächelte mich strahlend an. Auch bei Harry schien es _Klick!_ Gemacht zu haben, anders wäre es auch – bei der Menschentraube die sich schon um uns gebildet hatte (scheinbar waren wir echt laut) – auch echt peinlich gewesen.

„Die süße, kleine Claire. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er mich verwundert grinsend und wollte mir durch die Haare wuscheln, ich duckte mich jedoch gekonnt weg und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Was werde ich schon hier machen? Zur Schule gehen, natürlich." Antwortete ich frech und wurde von Lily nun in eine Umarmung gezogen. Harry hingegen schaute zwischen mir und seiner Mum hin und her, nur um ihr dann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu schenken. „Du wusstest, dass sie kommt!" warf er ihr nun vor, doch ich war mit meinen Gedanken schon ganz wo anders. Ich hatte nämlich in dem Kreis, der um uns herum stand, noch eine große Ansammlung von Rotschöpfen entdeckt. „George! Fred! Ron! Ginny!" rief ich freudig und rannte auch schon in die Arme der Zwillinge. „Claire, Claire, Claire…" „… du hast dich echt nicht verändert, kaum bist du da…" „….machst du Harry zur Schnecke, " grinsten die Beiden mich an und gaben mich an Ron und an Ginny weiter, als ich auch die beiden ordentlich umarmt hatte, und logischerweise auch ihre lachenden Eltern begrüßt, wandte ich mich wieder Tara zu. Die schaute grinsend zu mir, und schien sich überhaupt nicht unwohl zu fühlen inmitten all dieser fremden Leute. Meine Eltern waren während meiner Begrüßungszeremonie auch irgendwann aufgetaucht, und unterhielten sich mit alten Freunden. „Tara, das sind: Fred, George – keine Sorge kaum einer kann sie auseinander halten – Ron, Ginny und Harry."

Tara lächelte alle leicht an und gesellte sich zu den Weasleys während ich nach anderen mir bekannten Gesichtern suchte. „Schau mal einer an, kaum ist sie fünf Minuten da, zieht sie auch schon wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich." Ich wirbelte zu dem Jungen herum der das gesagt hatte, und zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Sieh mal an, Nott, wie hast du es geschafft, dass dir noch keiner die Zunge ins nächste Jahrhundert geflucht hat?" Ich grinste Theodore an und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, was mir einen seltsamen Blick von meinen anderen Freunden einbrachte, aber hey, ich war noch keinem Haus zugeteilt und ich hatte auch keine Vorurteile. Ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht regte sich im Hintergrund und schon standen vor mir Neville und seine Oma. „Hallo Neville, guten Tag Mrs Longbottom." „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, meine Liebe", gab diese zurück und scheuchte ihren Enkel vor sich her zu dem Zug, wobei der Geierhut auf ihrem Kopf bedenklich wackelte.

Ich wandte mich wieder Theodore zu, und bemerkte zwei Jungen, die sich zu ihm gesellt hatten. Tara stand mittlerweile wieder bei mir, und ich lächelte sie an, bemerkte jedoch, dass sie einen der beiden Jungen bei Nott musterte. „Tara, das ist Theodore Nott, und wer die anderen beiden sind, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, " wandte ich mich wieder an meine beste Freundin. „Das ist Blaise Zabini und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müsstest du" – sie wandte sich dem Blonden zu – „Draco Malfoy sein, richtig?" antwortete diese, und ich schaute sie überrascht an. „Blaise ist mein Cousin", sagte sie etwas leiser zu mir, und schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen, ich grinste sie aufmunternd an „Wer nicht?"

Der Blonde, der unsere leise Unterhaltung mit undurchdringlicher Miene beobachtet hatte, und mir vage bekannt vorkam, bejahte Taras Frage und wandte sich an Blaise um ihn zu fragen, ob er mit in den Zug käme, was dieser mit einem Nicken beantwortete und, nach einem letzten Blick auf Tara, mit dem Blonden – Malfoy – im Zug verschwand.

Auch der Rest der Menschen um uns herum verstreute sich schnell, um im Zug oder nach Hause zu verschwinden.

Nachdem Tara und ich uns von meinen Eltern verabschiedet hatten, stiegen auch wir in den Zug ein, und liefen durch die Abteile. Ich grüßte noch den ein oder anderen, aber schließlich quetschten wir uns im Gryffindor-Abteil zu den Weasleys, Harry und einem Mädchen, das ich nicht kannte.

Fred und George spielten gerade eine Partie Zauberschnippschnapp, räumten jedoch die Karten weg als sie uns kommen sahen, und ich ließ mich auf George' Schoß fallen. Tara quetschte sich zwischen Harry und die unbekannte Hexe, was mich dazu brachte, sie noch einmal zu mustern. Aber ich kannte sie wirklich nicht. „Hey, mein Name ist Claire Preston und das ist meine beste Freundin Tara Broderick." „Hallo, mein Name ist Hermine Granger", antwortet diese mir höflich, wendet sich jedoch wieder ihrem Buch zu. Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn und guckte Tara an, doch die konnte auch nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Mach dir nichts draus Claire-Bär. Hermine ist ganz vernarrt ins lernen und lesen, " flüsterte mir George ins Ohr und ich ließ mich wieder gegen ihn sinken. „Wenn das so ist, " grummelte ich leise und spürte den Rothaarigen unter mir lachen. Ich schnappte mir eine seiner Hände, die auf meinem Bauch lagen und spielte ein wenig an dem Lederarmband, das er trug. „Sag mal Georgie, wie war euer Sommer?" fragte ich leise, und so ergab eins das andere, und wir unterhielten uns den Rest der Zugfahrt so prächtig, dass sogar Hermine ihr Buch irgendwann zuschlug und sich an der Unterhaltung beteiligte. Jedenfalls bis die Slytherins irgendwann kamen.

„Na, Weasley. Hast du endlich eine Freundin gefunden? Genauso eine Blutsverräterin wie du und deine Familie?" gehässig riss diese schnorrende Stimme uns aus unsrer Unterhaltung und ich sah Malfoy in der Abteiltür stehen, sein Blick lag auf George und mir.

„Klappe, Malfoy. Keine Kommentare erwünscht, wenn du keine Ahnung hast, " gab ich gelangweilt zurück und wollte mich wieder meiner Unterhaltung mit Hermine und Tara widmen, doch da hatte ich die Rechnung ohne den blonden Slytherin gemacht. „Oh nein, das Blutsverräter-Schoßtierchen hat mich jetzt aber fertig gemacht. Lässt du jeden so leicht ran wie Weasel-bee?" Gespieltes Entsetzen klang während des ersten Satzes in seiner Stimme mit, doch wieder hatte ich nicht mehr als einen müden Blick für ihn übrig. Ich wollte es mir nicht allzu sehr mit ihm verscherzen, falls ich nach Slytherin käme, aber meine Laune war wirklich nicht die Beste, wenn ich Hunger hatte, und _verdammt_ den hatte ich.

Außerdem musste ich mir ja auch nicht alles bieten lassen. Unauffällig richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn und hexte ihm einen unausgesprochenen Zauber auf - jetzt würde er die Klappe halten.

Und tatsächlich als er das nächste Mal den Mund aufmachte um etwas zu sagen, kam kein Ton heraus, und so sah er ein wenig wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen aus.

Unser gesamtes Abteil kugelte sich vor Lachen, während ich mir alles, bis auf ein Zucken meiner Mundwinkel verkniff.

Wütend blitzte er mich an, und stürmte raus, als er weit genug weg war, entfernte ich mit einem lässigen Schlenker meines Zauberstabs den Spruch von Malfoy und wandte mich endlich wieder der Unterhaltung zu Hermine zu. Dachte ich jedenfalls, denn sofort wurde ich gefragt wie ich das gemacht hatte. Und so ging auch noch der Rest der Zugfahrt um.

Irgendwann fiel mir schließlich auch noch ein, woher ich Malfoy kannte.

„Ron! Komm wir müssen die Erstklässler zu den Booten lotsen." Hermine scheuchte Ron vor sich heraus, und die anderen machten sich mit mir und Tara im Schlepptau auf den Weg zu den Kutschen. Harry blieb verblüfft davor stehen und schaute sich die Tiere genauer an, die sie zogen. „Was glaubst du, sind das für Wesen?" fragte er Ron, welcher gerade wieder kam, der konnte ihn jedoch nur verwundert anschauen.

Er tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit der heran eilenden Hermine, anscheinend zweifelten sie an Harrys geistiger Gesundheit.

„Das sind Thestrale", sagte ich darum, und verzog mich in die Kutsche. Harry und Tara folgten mir gleich und nach kurzem Zögern auch Ron und Hermine. „Thestrale?" wurde ich nun auch gleich gefragt, und ich verdrehte leicht die Augen, was bekamen die hier denn beigebracht? „Nach dem Essen", war daraufhin meine einzige genuschelte Antwort, was meine Freunde zum Glück auch akzeptierten.

Three – one School, 4 Houses

Staunend standen Tara und ich vor dem Schlosstor, Hogwarts war wirklich _riesig_. Wir waren schon auf dem Weg in die große Halle, Harry und Ginny hinterher, wurden jedoch von einer etwas älteren Frau aufgehalten. „Miss Preston, Miss Broderick?" Schnell nickten wir. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Die Hexe führte uns durch verschiedene Gänge und schließlich standen wir einem großen Wasserspeier.

„Kakerlakenschwarm." Die Hexe, die sich uns als Professor McGonagall vorgestellt hatte, führte uns durch die Treppe, die sich nun auftat, bis wir vor einer großen Holztür standen. „Ich begebe mich nun wieder hinunter in die große Halle, Professor Dumbledore wird Sie nach ihrer Einweisung in eines der vier Häuser nach unter geleiten. Alle offenen Fragen wird ihnen ebenfalls Professor Dumbledore beantworten." Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch den Gang, durch den wir gekommen waren.

Unschlüssig standen Tara und ich vor der Tür herum, bis auf einmal die Tür aufging, und wir vor einem alten Mann mit langem, weißem Bart standen. Albus Dumbledore.

„Kommen Sie rein, Miss Preston und Miss Broderick. Ich habe noch nie einen Schüler, der vor meiner Tür stand weg geschickt, merken Sie sich das." Der alte Mann lächelte uns an, und führte uns in sein kreisrundes Büro.

„Nun, der sprechende Hut wird Sie einem der vier Häuser zuweisen. Es gibt: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. In Gryffindor regiert der Mut, in Ravenclaw die Intelligenz und Wissbegier, ein Slytherin muss listig und verschlagen sein und in Hufflepuff wird Freundlichkeit und Loyalität hoch geschätzt. Wenn Sie sich jetzt bitte auf den Stuhl setzen würden, Miss Broderick, Sie zuerst?"

Tara setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Dumbledore herbei gezaubert hatte, und wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gelassen. Der Teil ihrer Familie, zu dem Zabini gehörte war immer in Slytherin gewesen, ihre Eltern und ihre Großmutter waren jedoch in Ravenclaw, wo würde sie hin kommen?

Der Hut hatte seine Entscheidung nach einem kurzen hin und her schnell verkündet: „Ravenclaw!"

Tara seufzte erleichtert und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, dann stand sie auf und machte mir Platz.

Dumbledore nickte mir aufmunternd zu, und so nahm ich auf dem bequemen Stuhl Platz. Kaum saß ich, schon hatte mir der Schulleiter auch schon den Hut aufgesetzt, und eine leise Stimme ertönte in meinem Kopf. „Ich sehe große Intelligenz und Neugier, Mut und eine Prise Listigkeit. Du hättest es überall gut, aber was wäre am Besten für dich...? Lass mich überlegen." Dann war es ruhig und ich nahm keinerlei Geräusche mehr um mich herum wahr. Unruhig rutschte ich auf dem Stuhl herum. „Du hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht, aber ich denke, ich weiß welches Haus am besten zu dir passt: Gryffindor!"

Das letzte Wort sprach der Hut lauter aus, und Dumbledore nickte zufrieden, während er mir den Hut abnahm. „Hervorragend", murmelte er leise und ich schaute ihn überrascht an, doch er guckte schon nicht mehr zu mir. Nein, stattdessen hatte er sich den sprechenden Hut geschnappt und marschierte zur Tür, anscheinend erwartete er, dass Tara und ich ihm folgten. Wir tauschten noch einen unserer berüchtigten Blicke aus, zuckten zeitgleich die Schultern und gingen Dumbledore hinterher.

In der großen Halle angekommen, trennten wir uns. Dumbledore schritt durch die gesamte Halle hinauf zum Lehrertisch, was ihm einige verwunderte Blicke einbrachte, Tara ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch zu und ich hielt am Gryffindor-Tisch Ausschau nach Leuten, die ich kannte. Schließlich sah ich Harry, Ron und Hermine etwa in der Mitte des Tisches sitzen und beeilte mich zu ihnen zu kommen. Dort quetschte ich mich zwischen sie, und wurde zufrieden von den Weasleys die um uns herum saßen und auch von Harry und ein paar anderen Bekannten gemustert. „Du bist also nach Gryffindor gekommen, gut gemacht Kleine", flüsterte Harry in mein Ohr und ich grinste ihn an. Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw waren meine Favoritenhäuser gewesen, allerdings hatte ich auch nichts gegen Slytherin und Hufflepuff einzuwenden, es entsprach einfach nur nicht meinem Charakter. Mein Blick wanderte zum Slytherin-Tisch von dem aus Theodore mir zu lächelte, ich lächelte zurück, und wollte mich eigentlich wieder dem Geschehen am Lehrertisch zuwenden, als mein Blick an Blaise und Malfoy hängen blieb. Blaise schaute relativ zufrieden zum Ravenclaw-Tisch und als ich seinem Blick folgte, sah ich dass er Tara beobachtete, die gerade mit einem anderen Typen flirtete, wahrscheinlich dachte er so etwas wie ‚immer noch besser als Gryffindor', Malfoy hingegen guckte zu mir. Nein er guckte nicht, er starrte. Was war denn, verhext nochmal, sein Problem?

„Malfoy starrt dich an, als würden zwei Hörner aus deinem Kopf sprießen, was hast du ihm getan?" fragte mich nun auch Harry kichernd, ich wandte meinen Blick ab und zuckte gespielt desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Doch die Frage schwirrte auch mir beim Essen immer wieder im Kopf herum, bis ich es mir vehement verbot, darüber nachzudenken. Einmal zuckte ich verwundert zurück, als aus der Platte mit Nierenpastete, die vor mir stand plötzlich ein perlgrau schimmerndes Gespenst schwebte, doch ich hatte mich schnell wieder gefangen und musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, wer dieser Geist war und ich lächelte den Hausgeist von Gryffindor gewinnend an, „Sie sind sicher Sir Nicholas? Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen." Das Gespenst schaute mich überrascht an, dann zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht „Freut mich, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Sie sind Miss Claire Preston, richtig?". Ich nickte, immer noch lächelnd und stopfte mir ein klein geschnittenes Stück Gurke mit Salatdressing in den Mund. Nick lächelte mir noch einmal zu und machte sich schwebend auf den Weg zu einem anderen Gespenst. Ron sah mich derweil überrascht an, „Was?" wollte ich wissen, bekam jedoch keine Antwort und begann schon zu befürchten, dass ich etwas im Gesicht hätte. „Ich habe den fast kopflosen Nick selten so freundlich mit einem Schüler sprechen hören", antwortete er ehrfürchtig, was ihm einen skeptischen Blick von mir einbrachte. „Er hat doch gar nicht viel mit mir gesprochen, außerdem wäre er zu dir vielleicht auch netter, wenn du ihn nicht so nennen würdest." Nachdenklich blickte ich Ron an, wie er das Essen mit etwas zu _viel _Begeisterung aß „außerdem könntest du ruhig mit etwas mehr Manieren essen, das würde dir bestimmt mehr Pluspunkte einbringen." Harry grinste verstohlen, und Hermine murmelte etwas von „Hoffnungslos", während Ron sich beleidigt wieder an sein Essen machte.

Nachdem diese komische pinke Kröte vom Ministerium noch einige ziemlich aufschlussreiche Sachen von sich gegeben hatte, die Harry und Ron – natürlich – mal wieder nicht verstanden, und auch Dumbledore seine Rede beendet hatte, durften wir endlich in die Gemeinschaftsräume unserer Häuser verschwinden. Ich tauschte noch einen kurzen Blick mit Tara, doch die schwatzte mit neu gefundenen Freunden aus Ravenclaw, und so machte ich mich Harry hinterher auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Hermine und Ron wiesen derweil die Erstklässler ein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, zog Harry mich zu Fred, George und Ginny, die nahe am Kamin saßen.

„Jetzt erzähl, Claire. Was zur Hölle sind das für Viecher... diese Thesdingsda?" erwartungsvoll schaute mich Harry an, und ich kuschelte mich wieder zwischen die Zwillinge, George legte einen Arm um mich.

Ich lächelte ihn an und dachte an unsere erste Begegnung zurück.

Er war mit seiner kompletten Familie in der Winkelgasse unterwegs gewesen, und meine Eltern, vor allem meine Mutter, freuten sich ihre alten Freunde wieder zu sehen, ich war jedoch damit beschäftigt gewesen einen neuen Besen zu bestaunen, und rannte dann panisch zurück zu der Stelle an der ich meine Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als ich merkte, dass sie nicht mehr in meiner Nähe waren. In meiner Hast bemerkte ich den rothaarigen Jungen der vor mir stand nicht und rannte ihn fast um, George nahm mir das nicht übel, war jedoch schwer enttäuscht, als er merkte, dass seine Juckpulver-Vorräte herunter gefallen waren, ich zückte damals meinen Zauberstab, schaute die Erwachsenen prüfend an, und ließ sein gesamtes Juckpulver in die wieder reparierte Dose schweben und gab sie ihm zurück. Danach war er ziemlich beeindruckt, machte sich jedoch Sorgen, dass ich, als minderjährige Hexe, außerhalb der Schulzeit gezaubert hatte. Doch da ich Privatunterricht hatte, galten für mich andere Regeln, und ich zählte ab diesem Tag einen Jungen mehr zu meinen guten Freunden. Um weiter mit mir Kontakt zu halten, hatte er sogar seine Abneigung gegen dass Briefe schreiben überwunden.

Durch die schönen Erinnerungen hatte ich genug Mut gefasst, Harry von den Thestralen zu erzählen. „Harry, Thestrale zu sehen, bedeutet das du den Tod gesehen hast. Aber man muss ihn nicht nur sehen sondern auch in einem gewissen Sinne verstehen und akzeptieren. Dass du die Thestrale jetzt sehen kannst, bedeutet dass du in letzter Zeit dem Tod begegnet bist. Ich vermute es war Cedrics Tod, der das ausgelöst hat. Bei mir war es der Tod meiner Tante, ich habe gesehen wie sie bei einem Unfall beim Zaubertrank brauen gestorben ist. Oh, und tut mir Leid, dass ich das alles weiß, aber Lily hat mir alles erzählt." Ich drückte George einen Kuss auf die Wange, umarmte Fred und Harry und machte mich auf in die Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen. Schlafen klang wirklich gut.

Four – First Day Of School

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte ich zwei Dinge, erstens – ich hatte das Bett neben Hermine, und zweitens – ich sehnte mich unglaublich nach einer Dusche. Da ich als erstes wach war, schnappte ich mir leise meine Klamotten und verzog mich ins Bad um zu duschen und mich fertig zu machen. Zum Glück wurde mir die Entscheidung, welche Klamotten ich tragen wollte hier abgenommen, und so streifte ich mir schnell die Schuluniform über nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht hatte, und schminkte mich dezent.

Als ich aus dem Bad kam, war Hermine auch schon wach, und ich flüsterte ihr leise zu, dass ich schon mal vor in die große Halle ging.

Unten in der großen Halle angekommen (was gar nicht so einfach war – verhexte Treppen), ließ ich mich erschöpft neben Theodore fallen und lächelte ihn müde an. „Du hast vielleicht ein Glück, dass du nicht diese ganzen verflixten Treppen bewältigen musst, bevor du essen kannst", noch immer vor mich hin murrend nahm ich mir ein Croissant und bis herzhaft hinein. Theodore schaute mich derweil verwundert an, „woher willst du denn wissen wo unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist?" fragte er und schien ernsthaft überrascht zu sein. „Ich bitte dich, du kennst doch meine Familie." Damit war das Thema abgehakt und wir wanden uns wieder unserem Essen zu. „Guten Morgen Miss Preston, ich habe Sie schon gesucht, können wir uns kurz über ihren Stundenplan unterhalten?" Professor McGonagall hatte auf einmal hinter mir gestanden und schaute noch leicht verwundert zwischen mir und Theodore hin und her. „Guten Morgen, Professor. Natürlich können wir das." Ich lächelte sie an und machte noch ein wenig mehr Platz, so dass sie genug Platz hatte um sich hin zu setzen.

„Welche Fächer wollen Sie denn wählen, haben Sie sich das schon überlegt?" fragte sie auch gleich geschäftig und ich dachte kurz nach. „Jaah", antwortete ich langsam, „Ich würde gerne alles außer Astronomie und Wahrsagen behalten, also: Arithmantik, Alte Runen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst. Geht das?"

Meine Lehrerin schaute mich noch einen Augenblick prüfend an, und nickte dann. „Ja, das geht. Das ist fast derselbe Stundenplan, wie der von Miss Granger. Hier." Sie reichte mir das Blatt und war im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder aufgestanden und verschwunden.

„Soso, eine kleine Streberin also, was?" fragte Theodore mich feixend, ich zuckte mit den Schulter und wollte mich wieder meinem Essen zu wenden, da sah ich Blaise und Malfoy hinter Theodore auftauchen.

Malfoy warf Blaise einen Blick zu und wollte dann von Nott wissen, ob er sich denn am Tisch geirrt hätte, oder was diese „kleine Blutsverräter Schlampe hier macht". Ich warf ihm einen unterkühlten Blick zu, und antwortete nachdenklich „Weißt du, Theodore, ich glaube ich sollte Zissy mal wieder schreiben, ich habe schon seit der letzten Frauenparty in unserem Haus nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Sie erzählt immer so tolle Geschichten von ihrem kleinen Prinzenspatz…" Malfoy, dem das Grinsen vergangen war, während ich geredet hatte, war etwas blasser als sonst und guckte mich erschrocken an. „Du, du bist die Tochter von Ethan… oder?" Ich grinste und verbeugte mich theatralisch, soweit es im Sitzen möglich war, vor Malfoy. „So ist es. Du kamst mir schon am Bahnhof vage bekannt vor. Wenn ich doch nur gewusst hätte, dass du Zissys und Lucius Sohn bist."

Blaise und Theodore schauten erstaunt von mir zu Malfoy und wussten scheinbar nicht so Recht, was sie sagen sollten. Dann grinste Theodore spöttisch und höhnte leise „Prinzenspatz?!". Ich grinste schadenfroh, während Malfoy böse „Klappe!" zischte, dann schnappte ich mir selbstzufrieden einen grünen Apfel und sprang auf. „Malfoy, du darfst mich ruhig weiter beleidigen, das stört mich nicht. Ich brauche keine erkauften Freunde, und werde es auch sicher nicht deiner Mutter erzählen, was ihr kleiner Spatz in der Schule so anstellt." Ich zwinkerte ihm über die Schulter zu, winkte Theodore zum Abschied und begab mich zum Ravenclawtisch, denn Tara war eben aufgetaucht.

Fröhlich begrüßte ich sie, und bekam einen ihrer prüfenden Seitenblicke zu spüren. „Was war das eben mit Malfoy?" verlangte sie zu wissen und ich fing an zu erzählen, dass er Zissys Sohn ist („Ehrlich?! DER?") und so weiter. Als ich ihr schließlich meinen letzten Satz wiedergab fing sie an schallend zu lachen. „Deshalb hat er" – sie keuchte vor Lachen – „so komisch geguckt, du hättest seinen Blick sehen müssen."

Ich grinste meine beste Freundin an und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde Zaubereigeschichte. Das einzige was an dieser Stunde erwähnenswert war, war das ich nicht eingeschlafen war. Danach begab ich mich zu meiner Zaubertrankstunde, alle hatten schon über Severus Snape gestöhnt, doch ich hatte nur müde gelächelt, und mir keine Sorgen gemacht. Ich kannte ihn schon etwas länger, denn er hatte mir in den Ferien Unterricht in Zaubertränke gegeben und eigentlich kamen wir ganz gut miteinander aus. Wenn er mir eine schlechte Note geben würde, würde er seine eigenen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer runtermachen… Und er hätte ein nicht zu geringes Problem mit meinen Eltern, da sie wussten, dass ich eigentlich ganz gut in diesem Fach bin.

In den Kerkern angekommen, stellte ich mich zu einigen Gryffindors und schenkte Theodore ein lächeln, als er an mir vorbei ging.

Gerade als das goldene Trio angekommen war, rauschte Snape an uns vorbei und schloss das Klassenzimmer auf. Ich warf Harry, Ron und Hermine einen verwirrten Blick zu, aber sie taten ihn mit einem Schulter zucken ab, und zogen mich mit sich zur hinteren Reihe.

Theodore setzte sich auf den Platz vor mir, und – natürlich – mussten sich Malfoy und Blaise neben ihn setzen. Professor Snape lies seinen Blick durch die Reihen wandern, und blieb an mir hängen. Ich quittierte das mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Aaah, Miss Preston. Schön zu sehen, dass sie wohl auf sind." Sein Blick schwenkte zwischen dem goldenen Trio und den Slytherins vor uns hin und her. _Nein, bitte Severus, tu mir das nicht an._ Leise flehte ich ihn an, aber ich wurde nicht erhöht. „Da ich nicht möchte, dass Potter und seine Freunde einen schlechten Einfluss auf Sie haben, setzen Sie sich doch bitte hier vorne, zwischen Mister Malfoy und Mister Nott." Böse guckte ich meinen Zaubertranklehrer an, und seufzte leise. War ja klar gewesen, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen musste. Nur weil er Harrys Vater nicht leiden konnte.

Ich begab mich zu meinem neuen Platz und Malfoy rutschte zur Seite, um mir Platz zu machen. Nicht ohne mir dabei einen hämischen Blick zu schenken versteht sich. Theodore hingegen schaute mich bemitleidend an, und deshalb beschloss ich, dass es nicht so schlimm werden konnte. Ich würde neben einem meiner besten Freunde sitzen, und Malfoy konnte ich einfach ignorieren.

Wenn ich mich da mal nicht getäuscht habe.

„Also, die Anleitung für den Trank" – Snape schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab zur Tafel – „stehen an der Tafel, führt sie genau aus, und es wird nichts schief gehen können." Hämisch grinsend fügte er noch hinzu: „Natürlich setzt das voraus, das wir alle lesen können, nicht wahr Potter, Longbottom?"

So langsam konnte ich verstehen, warum die Gryffindors Severus nicht leiden konnten, doch ich würde mich da raus halten. Er hatte mir nichts getan.

Skeptisch blickte ich auf die Zubereitungsanweisung, und dann auf die Zutaten, die auf unserem Tisch standen. Ich brauchte für den nächsten Schritt Kugelfischaugen, doch die einzigen, die auf dem Tisch vorhanden waren, hatte Malfoy. _Mist_! Betont freundlich wendete ich mich Malfoy zu „Malfoy, kannst du mir _bitte _die Kugelfischaugen geben?"

Professor Snape lief an unserem Tisch vorbei und blickte zufrieden in meinen Kessel.

„Nimm sie dir doch selber, du kleine Blutsverräter Schlampe, oder bist du dafür zu blöd?" erschrocken guckte ich wieder Malfoy an, der einen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, während Blaise und Theodore ebenfalls vage schockiert aussahen.

„Mister Malfoy, mäßigen Sie sich!" Snapes gelangweilt klingende Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die auf Malfoys Worte geherrscht hatte. Harry und Ron sahen so aus, als wollten sie jeden Moment aufspringen und Malfoy an die Gurgel, doch ich brachte sie mit ruckartigen Handzeichen wieder dazu, sich hinzusetzen.

Der blonde Slytherin guckte seinen Hauslehrer trotzig an „Was denn? Sie ist eine Schlampe, und eine Blutsverräterin ist sie sowieso, genauso wie ihre Eltern Abigail und Ethan, und der ganze Rest ihrer Verwandtschaft." Böse spuckte er das Wort aus, und sah mich gehässig an. Doch er hatte nicht mit Snape gerechnet, ich schon. Unsere Familie hat ihm bei einigen Dingen geholfen, und Severus mochte meine Eltern.

„Mister Malfoy, ich habe Sie gewarnt, 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und jetzt geben Sie Miss Preston die Kugelfischaugen und arbeiten Sie weiter, wenn Miss Prestons Trank nichts geworden ist, weil ich erst mit ihnen diskutieren musste, dürfen Sie später die Kessel putzen. Alle. Per Hand." Snapes Ton hatte sich kaum merklich verändert, wenn man ihn kannte, wusste man jedoch, dass sie etwas kälter geworden war.

Die Klasse schaute erstaunt von Snape zu mir und dann zu Malfoy, der seinen Hauslehrer zutiefst beleidigt anschaute, dann jedoch wieder seine arrogante Maske aufsetzte und mir die Kugelfischaugen reichte.

Ich arbeitete weiter, ohne mir etwas anmerken zu lassen, doch Malfoys Worte nagten an mir, sah seine Familie uns auch so, und war nur nett zu uns, um es sich nicht mit uns zu verderben?

Ich wusste, dass meine Familie mächtig Einfluss hatte, und es bis jetzt fast niemand getraut hatte, sich uns zu widersetzen, doch wurden wir wirklich so gesehen? Als Blutsverräter, die nichts wert waren? Ich hatte nichts gegen Halbblüter oder Muggelstämmige, hatte nichts gegen Muggel oder andere Geschöpfe, so war ich erzogen worden, zu einer bodenständigen Haltung, deshalb musste ich auch meine Sachen selbst in den Umzugslaster tragen, einfach um nicht zu vergessen, dass es auch anders hätte sein können.

Mechanisch hatte ich die Anweisungen für den Trank befolgt und war relativ schnell fertig, wahrscheinlich wäre ich sogar die schnellste gewesen, wenn nicht dieser Disput mit Malfoy gewesen wäre.

Der Trank leuchtete Türkis, wie er es sollte, und erleichtert verkorkte ich ein Fläschchen und gab es vorne bei Severus ab. „Sehr gut, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor" sagte er daraufhin leise, und bat mich leise, noch einen Moment zu warten, bis die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten.

Malfoy trödelte noch etwas herum, scheinbar um mitzukriegen, was Snape von mir wollte, doch als Severus und ich ihm dabei zu sahen, konnte er nicht mehr länger so tun, gab seinen Trank ab, und verschwand.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstab, schloss mein Zaubertranklehrer die Tür und betrachtete kritisch Malfoys Trank. Er war von einem schmutzigen Blau, und bei weitem nicht so gut, wie der von Hermine oder mir. „Seltsam, normalerweise ist er besser", murmelte Snape leise, stellte den Trank weg und sah endlich mich an.

„Gryffindor also, hm? Schade, dass ein solches Talent vergeudet wird, Claire", sagte Snape leise und verzog die Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln. „Naja, der Hut war sich unsicher gewesen, meinte aber schließlich in Gryffindor würde es mir am besten gehen. Aber keine Sorge, Severus. Ich habe nicht vor, herumzustolzieren", versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern und grinste breit, während ich mich an seine Worte in den letzten Ferien erinnerte.

_„Potter und seine Freunde, hmpf. Potter stolziert herum, und denkt alle müssten vor seinem __**Status**__ kuschen, und alles vor seinen Hintern tragen. Nur weil er durch __**Glück**__ den Angriff des dunklen Lords überlebt hat und ein passabler Quidditchspieler ist. Er ist wie sein nichtsnutziger Vater."_

_„So kenne ich Harry gar nicht, meinst du nicht, Severus, dass du ein wenig voreingenommen bist? Man sieht oft nur das, was man auch sehen will." _

_„Wann bist du denn so weise geworden, kleine Claire?" fragte er daraufhin und lächelte._

Diese Unterhaltung hatte in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde stattgefunden und ich hatte Severus danach nicht mehr gesehen, nur noch ab und zu mit ihm geschrieben.

Doch jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, ihn ewig nicht mehr gesprochen zu haben und ich war froh, dass er mich gebeten hatte, noch einen Moment zu bleiben.

Jetzt lächelte er leicht, und in seinem Fall, kam das fast einem Lachen gleich. „Natürlich nicht Claire, ich weiß", antwortete er.

„Du Severus? Ich würde gerne noch länger mit dir reden, aber ich habe tierischen Hunger, und nach der Pause hab ich die pinke Ministeriums-Sklaventreiberin, also muss ich jetzt los. Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal nach dem Abendessen unterhalten?"

Ich sah ihn gerade noch nicken, da hatte ich schon meinen Kram gepackt und war die Treppe hinauf gerannt, und so bemerkte ich nicht, dass Snape kopfschüttelnd „pinke Ministeriums-Sklaventreiberin" murmelte und die Lippen verzog, doch ich hörte ein lautes Pochen und bekam vage mit, dass ein gewisser blonder Slytherin hinter der Tür gestanden hatte, und diese gegen den Kopf bekam als ich schon halb rennend den Raum verließ.

Als ich in der großen Halle ankam, begab ich mich gleich zu meinen Freunden am Gryffindortisch, ließ mich auf die Bank fallen, und schöpfte Essen auf meinen Teller, was mir einige belustigte Blicke einbrachte.

Ich war gerade dabei mir eine Kartoffel mit Kräuterquark in den Mund zu schieben – nicht ganz, versteht sich – als Ron es nicht mehr aushielt, und mich fragen musste „Was war das mit Snape und Malfoy? Snape hat noch nie einem Slytherin Punkte abgezogen und auch noch eine Strafe angedroht, und hat er dir etwa Punkte gegeben, als du deinen Trank abgegeben hast? Das hat er auch noch nie gemacht! Will der was von dir?" Bei Rons letztem Satz verschluckte ich mich an meinem Essen und keuchte, während George mir so stark auf den Rücken klopfte, als wollte er meine Wirbelsäule auf die andere Seite befördern.

Als die Kartoffelstückchen endlich aus meiner Luftröhre verschwunden waren, prustete ich immer noch vor lauter Lachen, was mittlerweile ungefähr die gesamte große Halle mitbekommen hatte, und von allen außer den Slytherins mit einem Grinsen quittiert wurde, an deren Tisch reagierten nur zwei amüsiert, und das waren Theodore und Blaise. Theodore musste leise lachen, als er mich mit Tränen in den Augen und rotem Gesicht lachen sah, und Blaise konnte sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. Alle anderen sahen eher missbilligend aus. _Da fehlt doch einer_, und noch während ich das dachte, kam er auch schon in die Halle und rieb sich die rote Stirn, während er einen bösen Blick in meine Richtung warf, der jedoch einem verdutzten wich als er mich so lachen sah. Tara, die mittlerweile auch schon dazu gekommen war, und ebenfalls lachen musste, als Ron ihr erzählte, was er mich gefragt hatte, folgte meinem Blick zu dem blonden Slytherin und wir mussten beide noch mehr lachen. Verdammt, sah das bescheuert aus.

Nach ein paar Mal tief Luft holen, hatte ich genug Atem geschöpft, um erschöpft „Privatlehrer" zu keuchen, und trank einen Schluck, aus dem Becher, den Hermine mir zugeschoben hatte.

„Danke, Hermine. George, das gibt mindestens einen blauen Flecken, trotzdem danke.

Nein, Ron. Was zur Hölle denkst du denn?!

Ich hatte Privatunterricht bei Severus, und er ist mit meinen Eltern befreundet, deswegen fand er es wahrscheinlich nicht sooo toll wie Malfoy über mich und meine Eltern geredet hat. Das ist alles."

Die anderen guckten erstaunt und nachdem sie einander anguckt hatten, murmelte Ron leise „Snape hat Freunde? Ich hätte schwören können, er weiß nicht einmal wie man das schreibt."

Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, dann wanderte mein Blick zum Slytherintisch. Plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf und ich grinste schadenfroh. Ich zog Tara näher und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, dann guckte auch sie zu den Slytherins und musste ebenfalls grinsen. Theodore und Blaise guckten verwirrt, als sie unsere Blicke bemerkt, Malfoy jedoch hielt seinen Blick auf den Teller gesenkt.

Tara und ich wechselten noch einen Blick, nickten, dann schnappte ich mir ihre Hand und zog sie zu den drei Slytherins. Dort angekommen beugte ich mich über die Schulter des Blonden, und flüsterte leise „Weißt du, Malfoy. Nachdem du nun schon einmal Ärger mit Snape hattest, solltest du nicht auch noch lauschen. Vor allem dann die Tür gegen den Kopf zu bekommen… ist peinlich." Ich grinste verschlagen und Blaise und Theodore versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, Tara gab sich diese Mühe nicht. Sie lachte Draco eiskalt aus, und hängte sich immer noch glucksend auf Blaise und Theodore, die schauten zwar überrascht, schüttelten sie aber nicht ab. Malfoy warf uns einen wütenden Blick zu, und solzierte mit erhobenem Kopf aus der Halle.

Nachdem ich mir von Notts Teller noch eine Traube geklaut hatte, zog ich Tara mit mir. Ravenclaw hatte nun mit uns zusammen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei der pinken Sklaventreiberin.

Das war die schlimmste Stunde, die man sich vorstellen konnte! „Ich glaube, wenn die nächste Stunde genauso wird, muss ich mir Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien von Fred und George besorgen", murrte ich vor mich hin. Harry warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und setzte sich beleidigt woanders hin. Ich seufzte, und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. War klar gewesen, dass Harry jetzt so drauf war. Gott, ich konnte mich gerade selbst nicht besonders gut leiden.

**_Flashback_**

_Tara und ich kamen tratschend in den Klassenraum, doch meine gute Laune verschwand, als ich Umbridge erblickte. Die lächelte mit ihrer pinken Schleife im Haar und ihrem typischen Kleinmädchen-Gehabe nachsichtig zu uns, und bedeutete uns hinzusetzen. „Und Sie sind?" fragte sie und höflich, immer noch lächelnd. Tara antwortete für uns beide, da ich die Zähne zusammen biss um mir jede patzige Antwort zu verkneifen. „Ich bin Tara Broderick und das ist Claire Preston", sie antwortete ebenso höflich und lächelnd. Der Blick der Ministeriumshexe wandte sich überrascht mir zu „Preston also? So, so."_

_Blöde Kuh. Umbridge wusste wer ich bin, war sie letztes Jahr doch zweimal bei uns gewesen, weil sie etwas mit meinem Vater besprechen musste. Danach hatte ich das Bedürfnis alles zu desinfizieren, was sie berührt hat. So ein falsches, ekelhaft süßes, pinkes, kätzchenliebendes, kleinmädchen Getue konnte doch nicht normal sein, bei Merlin! Diese Hexe gehörte ins Mungo und nicht als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts!_

_„__Also, Miss Broderick, Miss Preston. __Ich dulde diese Verspätung einmal, und nur weil es der erste Tag ist, ab sofort verbitte ich mir jede Unpünktlichkeit in meinem Unterricht! Haben alle ein Exemplar der __**Theorie magischer Verteidigung**__ von Wilbert Slinkhard?" „Ja, Professor Umbridge", antwortete die Klasse einstimmig. Tara und ich schauten und verwirrt an, seit wann waren wir denn so förmlich?_

_"Gut, nun schlagen Sie bitte Seite fünf auf und lesen Sie ‚Kapitel eins, Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger'. Ich möchte keine Unterhaltungen hören." Sobald ich angefangen hatte zu lesen, wusste ich eigentlich auch schon, dass es sinnlos war. Es war einfach sterbenslangweilig und viel interessanter dabei zu zusehen, wie Hermine sich meldete und dabei Professor Umbridge unentwegt anstarrte, und diese entschlossen in eine andere Richtung schaute, bis mehr als die Hälfte der Klasse Hermine bei ihrem Versuch Professor Umbridges Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen zuschaute, dann sah auch sie sich genötigt sich mit Hermine zu befassen. „Wollten Sie eine Frage zu dem Kapitel stellen, meine Liebe?" fragte sie Hermine, und tat so als hätte sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich schon die ganze Zeit gemeldet hatte. Schließlich folgte eine kurze, sinnlose Unterhaltung, bis Hermine endlich zu der Frage kam, die sie interessierte. „Nun, mir sind die Kursziele nicht vollkommen klar. Da steht nichts davon, wie man defensive Zauber __**einsetzt**__." Während die anderen nachschauten, ob Hermine recht hatte, war mir schon klar, dass dies stimmte. Es war mir auch schon aufgefallen, dass diese Lektion bei den Kurszielen fehlte, aber mir war klar gewesen, dass es nicht Umbridge' Absicht war, dies zu ändern. „Defensive Zauber __**einsetzt**__? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass in meinem Klassenzimmer eine Situation eintreten könnte, die es erforderte, dass Sie einen Zauber defensiven Zauber einsetzen, Miss Granger. Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, im Unterricht angegriffen zu werden?" Nachdem Umbridge Hermine so abgekanzelt hatte, folgten weitere Proteste der anderen, doch ich war mir sicher, dass es nichts bringen würde. Jedenfalls nicht so. Und als Harry mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwarf, da wusste ich, was ich versuchen würde. Oh je, er würde mich hassen. Und ich mich selbst auch._

_Seufzend meldete ich mich, überrascht nahm Professor Umbridge mich dran. „Ja, Miss Preston?" „Professor Umbridge, Ma'am", versuchte ich es besonders nett, und legte mir sorgfältig meine Worte zurecht, „da Sie schon auf die __**äußerst gefährlichen Halbblüter**__ zu sprechen kamen… Natürlich wird uns da draußen keiner angreifen wollen," – ich warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu, er hatte schon Nachsitzen, das langte – „aber diese Halbblüter, von denen Sie sprechen, die sind doch zugegebener Maßen ziemlich unberechenbar. Was ist, wenn eine dieser weniger zivilisierten Kreaturen uns angreift?" fragte ich mit einem besorgten Ton in der Stimme, obwohl mir schon fast schlecht war – so einen Mist wirklich zu glauben, bäh. „Ich war bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zwar nie wirklich schlecht, aber die Zauber zu lernen und sie dann umzusetzen ist schon etwas anderes, und mir persönlich nie besonders leicht gefallen" Das war eine LÜGE, ich bin verdammt gut darin! Ich kämpfte immer noch mit mir, doch dann schaute ich sie vertrauensvoll an „Wissen Sie, ich habe Angst. Einmal hat mich ein Halbwesen angegriffen, ich möchte wenigstens gute Schildzauber beherrschen." Der letzte Satz klang schon beinahe bettelnd. Jedoch warfen mir nun alle, außer Tara, geschockte Blicke zu. _

_Umbridges Blick hingegen war voller Mitleid, sie schaute mich verständnisvoll an, „Nun, Miss Preston, Ich werde Cornelius fragen, was er dazu sagt, doch unter diesen _**_Bedingungen_**_" Sie seufzte tragisch „Kann man ihnen ihre Bitte wohl kaum abschlagen, nicht wahr?" _

_„Dankeschön, Professor Umbridge. Das ist sehr nett von ihnen!" glücklich guckte ich sie an, und diesmal war es nur halb gespielt – ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht, verdammt ich sollte Schauspielerin werden!_

_Harry guckte mich allerdings böse an „Dann ist Cedric Diggory also ganz von alleine tot umgefallen, ja?" fragte er zornig, und ich schüttelte den Kopf – war ja klar gewesen. „Mister Potter, kommen Sie her, mein Lieber." Und so wurde er mit einem pinken, parfümierten Zettel zu Professor McGonagall geschickt. Der Rest der Stunde verlief ereignislos. _

**_Flashback Ende_**

Schnell stand ich von meinem Essen auf und ging Harry hinterher, schließlich standen wir etwas seitlich von der großen Halle. „Harry _bitte_!" Ich hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Harry! Remus ist mit uns _befreundet_! Ich habe das doch nicht ernst gemeint! Ich wollte doch nur die pinke Pest rumkriegen!" Harry sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus und so sagte ich etwas lauter „Was soll ich machen, damit du mir verzeihst? Mir den Mund mit Seife auswaschen?! Würde dir das helfen? Ich…" Und plötzlich kam ich nicht mehr weiter, denn mir quollen Seifenblasen aus dem Mund. Fassungslos schaute ich erst zu Harry, doch der guckte genauso erschrocken wie ich mich fühlte, also wanderte mein Blick weiter und blieb an jemandem hängen.

(Flashbackszene viel aus ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' Kapitel ‚Professor Umbridge')

Five – Nothing's as sweet as revenge

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

All American Rejects – Gives you hell

Draco Malfoy. Dieser miese, kleine… Böse schaute ich Malfoy an, während mir immer mehr Seifenschaum aus dem Mund floss. Malfoy schien sich königlich zu amüsieren, und das war der Moment, an dem ich mir Rache schwor, süße, kalte Rache.

Harry kam zu mir und legte einen Arm um mich, während er mich besorgt anschaute. Na, wenigstens war das geklärt. „Alles okay mit dir?" fragte er nun auch schon, und ich warf ihm einen halb dankbaren, halb giftigen Blick zu. Natürlich war es schön, dass wir uns vertragen hatten, aber _wie beim Barte Merlins sollte alles OKAY mit mir sein, wenn mir Seifenschaum aus dem Mund kam?!_

Dadurch, dass immer mehr Schüler kamen, um mir beim überschäumen zuzuschauen, wurde auch Professor McGonagall auf uns aufmerksam, und ließ ihren Blick entschlossen über die Menge wandern, die sich daraufhin verstreute; nur Malfoy und Blaise, so wie Harry blieben. „Mr Malfoy, ich erlaube ein solches Verhalten nicht! Wo soll das denn…" fing Professor McGonagall an, doch ich gab einen ungeduldigen Ton von mir. Da war sie schon hier, und entfernte den Spruch nicht, also _bitte_. „Oh, Verzeihung Ms Preston." Und mit einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes war der Spruch entfernt.  
Kurz kniff ich die Augen zusammen, und mich zu beruhigen. „Danke, Professor. Allerdings müssen Sie Mr Malfoy nicht bestrafen. Er hat mir nur meinen _Wunsch _erfüllt."

Ich schaffte es, dies alles mit ruhiger Stimme zu sagen, doch innerlich tobte es in mir, und ich war schon wie verrückt am Pläne schmieden. Professor McGonagall schaute mich skeptisch an „Ms Preston, ich beurteile, wann Schüler bestraft werden, nicht Sie." Ich hielt ihrem Blick stand, „_Bitte_, Professor." Und schließlich ging sie mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick von dannen.

Schnaubend wischte ich mir den Rest Seifenschaum aus dem Gesicht.

Mit einem wütenden Blick auf den blonden Slytherin vor mir, ich ignorierte die überraschten Gesichter der drei Jungs, stampfte ich auf ihn zu schenkte ihm im vorübergehen einen giftigen Blick, bevor ich aus der großen Halle ging, und mich zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts begab. Meine letzte Stunde fiel aus, weil Professor Babbling noch nicht wieder aus dem Urlaub da war, denn es gab irgendein familiäres Problem. Mir sollte es recht sein, denn Alte Runen hatte ich zusammen mit Draco Malfoy, wie Teddy mir schadenfroh berichtet hatte, und darauf legte ich es momentan nicht an.

Ich schlenderte ein wenig über die grünen Wiesen, genoss die Wärme, die die Sonne mir spendete.

Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass ich einfach mal Zeit für mich hatte. Ich ließ mich an dem Ufer des Sees nieder, und ließ mich auf den Rücken sinken. Schaute einfach in die Wolken, und dachte nach. Dachte darüber nach, wie ich mich an Draco rächen konnte, wie ich diesen ganzen Schulkram überstehen würde

und so weiter.

Dabei nickte ich scheinbar ein, denn als ich das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, sah ich in das Gesicht eines Jungen, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Jedenfalls nicht damit, dass er mich nett anschaute.

„Zabini", sagte ich halblaut, und beobachtete, dass er zusammen zuckte. Scheinbar hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich aufgewacht war. Misstrauisch schaute ich ihn an.

„Was machst du hier? Müsstest du nicht mit Malfoy rumhängen und Gryffindor Erstklässler quälen oder so?"

„Das sollte man erwarten nicht wahr?" bitter grinste er und ich nickte zustimmend „Sollte man wohl."

„Hör mal, ich… ich habe nichts gegen Tara und den Zweig ihrer Familie, ich… teile die Einstellungen meiner Familie nicht. In keinerlei Hinsicht. Bitte rede ihr nichts gegen mich ein. Ich will mich wieder mit ihr vertragen! Lass bitte nicht deinen und Malfoy's Streit dazwischen kommen."

Überrascht schielte ich den Slytherin neben mir an, wir lagen beide auf der Wiese und schauten in den Himmel. „Ich habe nicht vor, dir irgendetwas zu ruinieren. Ich habe eigentlich kein Problem mit dir, weißt du?" Nun war es an ihm überrascht auszusehen. „Ehrlich?" Ich nickte. „Zabini, ich habe nichts gegen Slytherines. Wie du mittlerweile gemerkt haben solltest, so wie ich an Teddy hänge… - und er hoffentlich auch an mir." Ich lächelte nachdenklich und fokussierte meinen Blick wieder auf meinen Mitschüler. „Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich wegen Malfoy unternehme. Ich dachte.." ich schluckte trocken. „Du solltest Draco nicht so ernst nehmen, er ist es nur nicht gewohnt, dass ihm jemand so Paroli bietet. Und außerdem mögen seine Eltern deine – naja zumindest mag Zissy sie. Und dich. Bei Mr. Malfoy weiß man nie."

„Danke, Blaise", murmelte ich leise. „Allerdings kannst du es ja wohl kaum auf dir sitzen lassen, dass er deinen Mund mit Seife ausgespült hat, oder? Ich meine so eine kleine Rache wäre doch schon angebracht, denkst du nicht auch?" Schmunzelnd betrachtete ich ihn „Blaise Zabini, du böser, gemeiner Slytherin, willst du mich ernsthaft animieren mich an deinem besten Freund zu rächen?"

„Vielleicht. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben wollte, und natürlich nur dann, würde ich dir raten, ihn in seinem Stolz zu treffen. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es ein entzückendes Bild, von dem 7jährigen Draco…"

Und so erzählte mir Blaise von etwas, dass mehr und mehr meine Begeisterung entfachte. Zum Dank, fiel ich ihm quietschend um den Hals, und mich danach schnell auf den Weg machte, um einen Hauselfen zu suchen.

Am nächsten Tag, erlebte Draco eine böse Überraschung. Sobald er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins trat, und sich auf den Weg in die große Halle machte, wurde er von kichernden Menschen umringt. Allen voran ich, die ihm leise kichernd hinterherschlich, und wartete. Wartete, bis er die Plakate sah, die überall im Schloss verteilt hingen.

Am Eingang zur großen Halle war es schließlich soweit, kein Wunder schließlich hing an jedem Torpfosten ein magisch vergrößertes Bild.

Von Draco. Als siebenjähriger. In einem Kleid, und geschminkt. Und er rannte vor Lachen kreischend durch Bild, immer und immer wieder.

Dracos ohnehin schon blasse Haut wurde noch blasser und er versuchte das Bild abzureißen – ohne Erfolg. Wütend schnaubend stand er da, und starrte das Bild an. Das war der Moment, an dem ich mich nicht mehr halten konnte, und aus meinem Versteck hinter der Säule raus kam und lachte. Und lachte. Sogar Blaise, der in weiser Voraussicht ziemlich still gewesen war, konnte sich nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Vor Lachen keuchend kam ich vor den beiden Slytherines an, schenkte Draco ein schadenfrohes Lächeln und umarmte Blaise und Nott, der gerade dazu gekommen war.

Fassungslos starrte der blonde Slytherin mich, seine neu erklärte „Erzfeindin" an, bis sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder der kalten Maske des Slytherin wich. „Du warst das", zischte er leise, und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück indem sie ihn am Handgelenk festhielt.

Schnell schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und glitt einige Meter zurück, schaute mich aber dennoch abwartend an. Was jetzt wohl kommen würde?

„Malfoy, diese Bilder werden noch die ganze Woche hier hängen – wenn ich sie nicht abmache" – Draco schnaubte, und ich warf ihm einen unwirschen Blick zu – „das mache ich, wenn du zugibst, dass wir quitt sind. Du hast dich über mich lustig gemacht, und vor der ganzen Schule vorgeführt, und ich habe dasselbe getan. Sobald du das zugibst, werde ich die Bilder abhängen."

Ungeduldig schaute ich ihn an, während seine Augen mich abschätzend musterten. Dann seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Na gut, Preston. Wir sind quitt. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir Freunde sind", fügte er leiser hinzu.

Eine halbe Stunde waren alle Bilder im Schloss abgehängt und ich, sowie Draco, sehr zufrieden.

Dennoch bekam er den Spott der Schule noch den ganzen Rest der Woche zu spüren.


End file.
